Erik was a Synthodrone?
by Deyinel
Summary: A one shot my brother and I thought of, in an abreviated form. Would take place during So The Drama. How could Ron have dealt with his compitition?


OK, This is an image (expanded a bit) that my brother and I got while watching the scene in So The Drama with Ron in the caf. Kinda weird, but my brother and I laughed our heads off about it so I thought I'd post it and see what y'all think. Any flames will be doused in syntho goo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. All I own is this interesting plot twist.

-------------------

Kim Possible gazed into Erik's deep brown eyes and sighed in contentment. At last she had a BF and not just any BF but one who was wonderfully cute and gentle. She felt an emotion near to ecstasy as he brought up one hand to stoke her hair and she felt her heart speed up until everyone in the caf, no, the school must be able to hear it. She didn't even notice the empty spot beside her where her very best friend usually sat. Instead, she cuddled up to Erik and rested her fiery head on his dark shoulder.

KIM!

The peace of the cafeteria was abruptly shattered by an ear-splintering yell that caused one and all to turn in the direction of the door. There stood Ron Stoppable. His blond hair was a crazy mess filled with knots and bits of twigs. His brown eyes were wild and he brandished a fork in one hand as though it was a scimitar.

In general, the student body was used to Ron doing strange and some times crazy things, and would probably have lost interest in said teen had he not begun to storm through the cafeteria flipping over, or sliding under anything that got in his way.

Before anyone had a chance to stop him, or even realize what he was doing, Ron had done a handspring over an inconveniently placed table and on top of the startled Erik.

Then, with a cry of "DON'T TOUCH HIM, KIM! HE'S EVIL!" Ron plunged his fork into Erik's chest.

The cafeteria gave a gasp of horror at this display of brutality, and then another as the unfortunate boy began bleeding green ooze instead of blood. His shrieks died out and he sunk into a greasy pile on the linoleum.

Kim stared uneasily at what was left of her boyfriend and then turned to Ron where he stood triumphantly bowing to the students.

"Wow, Ron," she said softly. "You saved me." Indeed, she felt only a hint of sorrow. She had thought her feelings for Erik went much deeper than that but it seemed he had only been a crush. Of course she would have to call Wade and have him get a ride out to put Drakken in his place, but that could wait for a few minutes. Ron had turned to her with an expression of pure joy and pride, and she went on, raising her voice a bit. "It was amazing how you just dived in here. How did you know he was a synthodrone?"

An uncertain look passed across Ron's face and he did a double take at the mess that had once been Erik. Then he laughed uneasily.

"Oh, I _totally _knew that!" he said, and laughed again. "Yup, he was...ummm..._acting _so obvious. Didn't fool me for a second. He, he, he..." He rubbed his lip with his finger and glanced down at the floor.

Kim had been crouched on the floor of the cafeteria staring at the remains of Erik and had not noticed Ron's reaction to her question. She was still examining the puddle of syntho goo when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I'm really sorry this had to happen to you, Kim," the voice said, and Kim turned to find Josh Mankey extending his hand to her.

Kim felt a warm glow. This was popular Josh Mankey, the person she had had a crush on for so long. And she knew for sure that _he_ was human. She extended her hand to him and he helped her to her feet.

"Look," Josh said uncertainly, "I was wondering...if it isn't to soon...would you like to go out to a movie with me tonight?"

Maybe this was what she needed, a nice, romantic date with someone incredibly cute to make her forget her lingering feelings for the (ugh) synthodrone.

"It's not tosoon at all," she answered, smiling shyly, "I'd love to." Josh smiled back and took her hand in both of his.

"Good," he murmured.

Behind them, forgotten once again, Ron narrowed his eyes and his hand tightened its grip on the fork he still held.

---------------------------

Just a little crazy fun. If you look at one of the screen shots from So The Drama you will see one of Ron holding his fork and glancing at Erik. I swear; he looks murderous.

This has been a Deyinel production from obsessed stories inc. Thank you.


End file.
